Lascivo
by Master Skirrel
Summary: 18. Mira la fantasías prohibidas de los protagonistas hechas una realidad... Realidad Lasciva


_**HOLIIIIIS SOY YO MR. SKIRRE**_

 _ **Y no pos, nueva historia. Weno al grano. La idea la tenía desde que empecéa formular desde que escriba cierta historia donde salen dos zorritas muy queridas. Y pos la neta, este vendría a ser el fic más subido de tono y anormal, y desquiciado, y burdo, y ya me entienden jajaja Xd tanto que hasta ahorita me atrevo a escribirlo. No creo que pase de los 3 o 4... Quizá 5 capítulos la verdad xD y pos... Y Si te bastó solo con haber leído esa pedazo de introducción del summary pos, venga mo hay vuelta atrás :\/. La vas a leer y te quedaras hasta el final y dejaras tu review y porque si, sino me deprimo y no le sigo :C (cacofonía de la Y porque zy)**_

 _ **La siguiente historia contiene palabras, escenas e historia subida de tonos, para adultos we, de mente más abierta y por supuesto no deben tomarse enserio, es hecho para entretener y estimular... Cof, Cof.. La mente e imaginación :v. Y como siempre busques un lugar apartado y privado y che adiós. Ahí le cuentan. Quizá o me la borran lol**_

Capítulo I: La fantasía es real. Gress

Allá lejos en una de las lejanos provincias de una tierra, tomanda por toda una gran cultura, como unos bárbaros y sanguinarios, divididos por una sólida roca echa para separar. Se encontraba un pequeño pueblo en pleno auje, en crecimiento; cada vez más personas con los años se sumaban entre sus habitantes entre ellos, una tigresa y sus dos hijos acompañada de su padre un fornido panda que levantaba sonrisas con su gran carisma; la tigresa levantaba miradas con su gran belleza; y así con los años se establecieron en ese buen pueblo.

Tras caer la noche y levantarse el día, en una de sus casa, y en esta en una de sus habitaciones había un bulto envuelto en unas sábanas y de entre ellas salían unos peculiares sonidos.

—Ha.. Ha.. Si, Ha... Dame... — decia mientras mordía su labio sudorosa cerrando con fuerza los ojos hasta sentir salir todo ese calor de entre sus temblorosas piernas. —Ah, Gress, si así se sienten tus dedos, imagina un pene. —se levanta.

Era una tigresa pelaje blanco con muchos tintes naranja y negros, ojos jade, joven.

—¡Gress!, ¡Levántate!... Desayuna.—dijo aquella voz autoritaria desde afuera de la habitación.

—Un segundo mamá! — voltea a ver a un lado, a la cama del otro extremo de cuarto — Jejeje adoro cuando me toca dormir sola. Se pone de pie y de entre sus sábanas coje su chalequin y acomoda mejor las vendas de sus pechos aún sensible por su actuar anterior. Antes de hecerlo se detiene ante el espejo y se toma ambos pechos —bienvenida al mundo de las hembras nena —dijo palpandoselos; ladea el cuerpo y se da una nalgada — Grrr... Si te como todo ese cu... — dijo imitando una voz más grave

—¡Gress! —rápidamente se pone la ropa y sale. Tomando hacia la derecha según salió se dirije a la cocina. Donde estaba Tigresa, su madre sirviendo arroz y un poco de vejetales. — ya es medio día, nada de desayuno...

—Vaya.. Medio día uuff alguien durmió mucho esta vez — dijo señalándose, se sienta. Y empieza a comer. —sabes mamá, necesito comer mucho, y dormir mucho para llegar a ser como tu de linda.

—Tus halagos no harán que te de el desayuno Gress — la felian tira el cejo y sigue comiendo — además, este cuerpo no lo gane comiendo, miles de veces les he contado la historia.

—Si, si peleabas.. Y ejercicio diario bla, blah..

—Tu estas bien así, hija. Eres bellísima. —dijo sin entender por qué sacaría ella el tema

—Me falta más pecho — dijo inflando el suyo. — ya soy adulta y son mas pequeñas que las tuyas. Las tigresas que he visto no suelen tenes pechos tan... Abultados ¿Por qué no quieres decirme tu secreto?

—Gress.. —dijo negando Tigresa. Ella sentía que su hija se veía intimidada por sus atributos físicos. — Yo... Amm.. — balbuceo — ejercicio.. (?

—Aah.. Mamá... —luego de un silencio algo incomodo, Tigresa dejo de lado su bata de cocina y amarró mejor su chaleco café y antes de salir — ¿Tú y papá eran muy románticos?

—¿Románticos? —dijo, viniendosele a la mente Po.

—Si, ya sabes.. Pasaban tiempo juntos —a Tigresa se le venia a la mente ella cogiendo a Po casi a la fuerza.

—Amm...

—Compartiendo una cena... — a Po agarrandole del abdomen mientras cogian encima de la mesa. — salir a la luz de las estrellas — ella encima de Po en la pradera. Tigresa sacude la cabeza.

—Si, hicimos todo eso... Éramos muy románticos. —sonrió poniendo las manos en las caderas viendo al techo para ocultar aquel rubor sobres esos ojos _carmín_ — ¿Por qué preguntas estas cosas?, según yo era Bao el más interesado en ello.

—Aaah es que... Quería saber si puedo pasar la noche con... —paró al ver esa cara seria de la la felina — Kar.. —calló.

—(suspira y se sienta frente a ella) Gress ¿tu y él.. — la toma de las manos — Quieren tener sexo verdad? — Gress abrió los ojos de par en par, maldiciendo en sus adentros.

—Nooo ¡mamá!.. Jaja... Jeje.. Noo... Si es un no, es un no. No tenias que decir eso...— se levanta y sale de la casa dejando a Tigresa... Sonriente.

— Mi nena esta lista. — dijo esta mordiendo su labio inferior.

Gress rápidamente se dirijo a alguno de los bares del lugar y entró; apenas entrar vio a dos osos chocar manos con fuerza y riendo. Caminó hasta la barra y se sentó.

—¿que te sirvo cariño? — pregunta una zorra color blanco con su cola envuelta en el cuello para tapar sus pechos.

—Lo de siempre.

—¡Leche para la tigre! — de a un lado salió un lobo con una botella de leche.

—Hola nena.

—Hola Kar — dijo con una mano en la frente extendiendo la copa. El lobo le lame el cuello.

—Pareces tensa hoy, Esta noche aliviremos tus pesares. — dijo con voz seductora —¿Si te dio permiso tu madre verdad? — pregunta cambiando el tono a uno más calmado.

—No. — deja caer la cabeza en la barra — Es que no entiendo, a Bao si le sale cuando le hablas de ella y papá. ¡Pum! Como arte de magia le dicen que si.

—Enserio que si. Incluso fui a tu casa y me presente como niño bueno. — ambos toman leche. — por cierto, eres igual de bella que tu mamá. No mentían.

—Lo sé — dijo sonriendo con tono de orgullo. — solo que no es cualquiera que trata con ella. — la zorra mira y escucha de reojo. — aveces hace unas bromas que me pone en vergüenza... Bueno me da vergüenza solo recordarlas.

— con migo se comportó bien lindo... — dijo el lobo. La zorra se acerca y apoya en la barra con los codos.

—Si. Así es ella con las visitas. Pero con nosotros es más estricta.

—Jmjmjm. — ríe la zorra vagamente.

—A mi me cayó Super bien, y creo que yo a ella. No entiendo porque no dejarte salir conmigo...

Ambos voltean a ver a la zorra quien los miraba fijamente a ambos.

—¿Y tu que? — pregunta Gress.

—Es cómico lo bien que guarda su secreto tu mamá.

¿Qué secreto?, preguntaron ambos al unísono. La zorra les indicó con el dedo que la siguieran a la habitación tras la barra. Al entrar, a sólo unos metros, en las esquina había una pareja teniendo sexo, al igual que más adelante. Gress se perdió en el acto un momento, siguió caminando. La zorra los hizo pasar a lo que parecía una oficina. En las paredes habían muchas pinturas eroticas, bastante gráficas, que hacían despertar en ambos ciertos impulsos

—¿desde cuando este lugar es burdel? — preguntó Kar.

—Solo por las noches nene. Y es de tu madre. — dijo la zorra a Gress.

—¿QUÉ?, ¿COMO QUE ES DE MI MAMÁ? — dijo atragantandose.

—Y mío por supuesto, ella puso su granito de arena — les sonrió.

—¿Y este es el secreto?, vaya bomba. — dijo el lobo

—¿Quienes lo saben? — pregunta Gress

—Un par de personas, los primeros clientes más que todo. Dijo la Zorra sonriente.

—¡Le diré a papá! — dijo levantándose — Ahora si, la tengo donde la quería.

—Buscaré a Bao y le diré también— dijo alzando la voz mientras veía como ella partía. Cerrándose la puerta, la zorra levanta la cola de su pecho, dejándole ver sus pezones y pechos bien duros.

—¿Seguro nene? — el lobo abre de par en par los ojos, cuando una mano negra se posa en su hombro.

—"Ahora si mamá, tendré lo que yo quiero y no me dirás que no" — pensaba mientras corría a su casa, algo apartada del pueblo, cuando de repente una caravana de un festival se interpuso y no le permitió avanzar hasta casi caer el sol.

Llegando a casa, abre la puerta y ve todas las luces apagadas, le extrañó un poco al principio hasta recordar que Tigresa a esa hora estaba en su habitación tomando una siesta. Subió las gradas hasta el segundo nivel... Paró en seco cuando escuchó...

—Haa... Si.. Haa... Po, ha... —acompañado del rechinar de la tablas de la cama y el sonido de sus nalgas chocar con las caderas de él.

Parando en seco se cubrió la boca mientras seguía escuchando los gemidos de su madre con aquellos lascivos sonidos de su intimidad. Se le aceleraba el corazón a medidida seguía ahí, viendo la sombra que se reflejaba por la puerta entre abierta de la habitación. Esta se movía perfectamente coordinada con aquellos sonidos tan lujuriosos que ella misma expedia al masturbarse sola en su habitación. Fue ahí cuando su respiración se agitó y aún mirando la sombra bajo un calor desde su pecho hasta su zona baja.

Sin evitarlo llevó una mano a su entrepierna ya humedecida mirando como la sombra cambiaba dejando ver la figura de la felina encima de él, presuntamente de espaldas.

—¡Ah!, si, si que rico amor. — crujian las nalgas de Tigresa encima del la pelvis del panda.

—Ah, que vagina tan rica.

Gress escuchó aquello seguido de una nalgada y sintió un hormigueo en el vientre que hizo que metiera la mano en su pantalón. Cada vez se acercaba más a aquella abertura.

—"Oh, esto está mal. Tus padres están teniendo sexo" — se dijo a sí misma mientras seguía metiendo sus dedos en tu propia intimidad —"solo escucha los gemidos de mamá, gime como si estuviera en celo" — se metía más adentro los dedos — "Debería echar un vistazo" — dijo seguído se le agitó aún más la respiración tras acercarse aún mas; su cabeza estaba casi por mirar. — ".. Ah, ¿que me pasa?"

Tras ello involuntariamente asomó media cara por la abertura de la puerta y vio a Tigresa dándole sentones a un pene enorme para una tigre a los ojos de ella, salía en entraba de su vagina jugosa de placer.

— Aaaahh... "pene tan enorme" — sintió salir sus jugos de solo verlo. No podía dejar de ver como su padre follaba a su madre. Como éste la agarraba de las caderas mientras ella se movía en un vaivén lujurioso — ah "Maldición que bueno que se ve" — sin dejar de ver como la penetraban. Sus pantalones estaban húmedo de tanto orgasmo, viendo como ellos cambiaban de posición si siquiera sacar su pene de su vagina. Tigresa abierta de piernas mientras Po la penetraban de lado, dándole el panorama entero a ella de ver como entraba y salia todo. Ella se masturbaba sin parar, era como ver uno de sus sueños. Cuando de repente vio sonreír a su madre mientras se mordía el labio.

—Sal de ahí Gress, nena. — Gress se quedó helada y se pego a la pared aún con la mano entre sus piernas y la otra en su teta derecha. Po paró un momento sin sacar su miembro erecto de ella. — Se que estas ahí Gress, sal.

No sabía si salir, una vez más sentía vergüenza con ella, estaba en la peor situación en la que un padre podría descubrir a su hija.

—Sal cariño, no te haré nada... Mmmm... (Almenos yo) — vosifera algo que no alcanzo a oír Gress.

Con mucho valor, jadeante y ampliamente ruborisada entró a la habitación lento, gateando y de manera algo torpe para ver a Po moviendo lento su miembro entre las piernas de Tigresa

—Ah, ah... Veo que te gustó el expextaculo— dijo al ver como su chaleco estaba desabrochado dejando sus pechos afuera y sus pantalones a medio poner, notablemente húmedos —ha.. ¿Te gusta ha.. Lo que ves? — dijo llevándose la mano al clitoris haciendo alusión al pene en su vagina por el hecho de notar que su hija no dejaba de verlo

—haa... Es enorme.. —dijo vendo como se movía. Sin pena lleva su manos donde las tenia antes.

—Mmmm... Y delicioso...— frente a ella Po saca su miembro de Tigresa — Aaah — dejando aun más sorprendida a la felina por el tamaño, este se para frente a ella, haciendo que se sienta intimidada por el tamaño, lo caliente que se sentía y el olor.

—Vaya que si eres como tu madre Gress — Dijo Po al verla como no dejaba de verle el miembro. Tigresa se hinca frente ella.

—Se que quieres probarla — dijo levantando con un dejo el pene erecto de su esposo — meterla a tu boca... — acto seguido frente a ella lo engulle lo más que puede y empieza a chuparlo. A Gress se la hacía agua la boca verla chupar, hasta el punto de involuntariamente acercarse cada vez más. Tigresa lo nota y lo acaba de su boca; toma de la cabeza a su hija y le acerca aún más el miembro del panda. Agitada se reclame los labios y lo empieza a engullir, lento saboreandolo, Po se mueve más para ayudarle. — eso nena, es tuya también, saboreala — dijo viéndola como chupaba con ansia el pene de su padre. Tigresa empieza a quitarle el chaleco y a arrancarle las vendas del los pechos. Por detrás empieza a acariciarlos, se le acerca al oído — Este es el secreto para tener las tetas más grandes — le aprieta los pezones y comienza a besar su cuello

Gress sentía una amplia gama de sentimientos, la mayoría relacionados con el placer al tener el miembro en su boca. Tigresa baja su mano hasta su caliente entrepierna y palpa con sus dedos su vagina, para luego sacar su mano y chupar los jugos de su hija.

—Po, esta lista. — Dijo poniéndose de pie. Acto seguido Po le saca el miembro de la boca. Y la levanta lento para luego bajarle con todo y bragas los pantalones húmedos. La llevó hasta la puerta y seguido Tigresa sale de la habitación y la cierra.

Deajando a Gress frente a la puerta, ella en el acto ya sabía que hacer. Como gata en celo paró en trasero y la cola dejándolo al alcance de Po. Su vagina enrojecida, hincha abierta y muy lubricada le dio la señal al panda de proceder. Po coloca la punta de su pene en la entrada de su hija para empezar a penetrarla.

El dolor se hizo fugaz y fu rápidamente hecho placer a medida su grueso miembro abria sus cavidades.

—¡Haaa! ... — sentirlo dentro hizo que sus piernas temblaran y sus garras arañaran la puerta con fuerza. Hasta que este tocara fondo, sus jugos salieran y empezara a moverse dentro de ella mientras era tomada del pelo del cuello por su padre y era follada.

—Ahora tu Bao — dijo escuchado gemir a su hij

Corto pero _**LISTO :D ESPERO LES HAY GUTADO ESTA HISTORIA. :v COMENTEN ES OBLIGARIO, okno, saben bien que solo bromeo. Gracias por leer de veras, y gracias a los que se preocupan por mi 6u9 weno nos leemos la próxima sepa Dios cuando jajaja Bai Bai babilon**_


End file.
